Petit garçon, petit prince
by Saluzozette
Summary: "Regardez un peu qui va là ?" Kili redressa la tête, angoissé, au son de cette voix. Lorek était encore là, avec ses trois amis. L'enfant allait encore se prendre des coups. Il déglutit douloureusement. "Laisse-moi tranquille, bredouilla-t-il. Laisse-moi passer."


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà j'ai écris ce texte, je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi... J'avais peut-être juste envie d'une preuve d'amour entre nos deux frangins préférés ^^ Mais à la relecture, je me suis aperçue que je ne respectais pas les âges. C'est vrais, si Kili est si jeune, Fili ne peut pas être beaucoup plus vieux et ne peut pas avoir une réaction si mature. Alors je suis désolée pour cet OOC. Mais en même temps, comme j'aime bien cette scène, j'ai pas eut envie de changer =p Alors voilà.**

**N'oubliez pas que rien est a moi, tout appartient à Tolkien et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Et bien, regardez un peu qui voilà. »

La gorge de Kili se serra lorsqu'il reconnu le nain qui lui parlait. Lorek était bien plus vieux que lui, plus vieux que Fili même. Pour le petit nain qu'était Kili, il représentait la force et la méchanceté incarnée. S'il avait put, l'enfant se serait enfuit immédiatement pour se réfugier auprès de son frère, bien que celui-ci n'ai pas beaucoup plus de pouvoir que lui face à cet adolescent. Mais pour l'instant, il était seul contre à Lorek et ses trois amis et il devait faire face. Oncle Thorïn ne cessait-il pas de lui répéter qu'il était un fils de Durïn et qu'il se devait d'être courageux ? L'enfant carra donc les épaules et serra plus fort son arc contre sa poitrine.

« D'où viens-tu donc, petit prince ? » Lui demanda le grand d'un ton narquois en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Kili réfléchis à toute vitesse. Qu'aurait dit Fili à sa place ? Son grand frère avait toujours réponse à tout et parvenait toujours à tourner les plaisanteries méchantes des autres nains à son avantage. Pourquoi lui n'y parvenait-il pas ? Alors qu'il était celui qui en subissait le plus ? Il envisagea un moment de dire la vérité, mais avouer qu'il venait du champ de tir n'aurait fait qu'alimenter les plaisanteries des quatre garçons et il en avait assez de se sentir rabaisser à cause de son arc. Il aimait tirer, et il n'avait pas honte de le faire. Mais il préférait, s'il le pouvait, éviter les moqueries.

« Ça… Ça ne te regarde pas, bafouilla-t-il du mieux qu'il put. Laisse-moi passer. »

Peut-être qu'un ordre marcherait mieux qu'une demande ? Sa prière de la dernière fois n'avait pas fonctionné du tout, il devait donc changer de tactique. Mais à son grand désarroi, Lorek et ses amis éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le gros bébé ! S'exclama le chef de la bande, un immense sourire sur le visage. Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ? Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache.

- Tu es méchant avec moi, rétorqua Kili d'une petite voix. Tu te moques et des fois tu me frappes.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne te frappe pas, tout au plus je te secoue.

- Laisse-moi passer, répéta l'enfant qui sentait ses mains trembler l'une contre l'autre. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis… »

À présent Kili essayait la menace. Après tout, cela marchait très bien sur lui alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas sur Lorek ? Après tout, il était neveu de Roi, peut-être cela suffirait-il à impressionner le grand. Mais loin d'être intimidé, celui-ci sembla surtout en colère à ces derniers mots. Le garçon vit une lueur étrange s'allumer dans les yeux de son adversaire et il recula instinctivement. Si Lorek se mettait en colère, nul doute qu'il allait le frapper. La dernière fois ça n'avait pas manqué et Kili avait eut toutes les peines du monde à expliquer ses hématomes à sa mère et son frère. Car les grands nains qui l'entouraient étaient très précis lorsqu'ils frappaient. Il frappaient fort, aux endroits douloureux et uniquement là où c'était invisible sous les vêtements. Mais cela ne trompait ni Dis, ni Fili qui avaient difficilement avalés son histoire de chute. Son frère surtout, l'avait regardé d'un air soupçonneux et plus d'une fois au cours de la semaine suivante, Kili avait sentit les yeux de son aîné dans son dos, qui le surveillaient en silence.

Lorek cracha par terre et fit un pas en avant, soudain menaçant.

« Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, grogna-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu es un sale gamin imberbe, simple roue de secours d'un Roi sans royaume. Tu tiens plus de l'humain que du nain avec ta grande taille et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton père n'ait été qu'un pochetron du village. »

Tant d'insultes à la suite ! Kili sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de barbe, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Et le royaume de son oncle était bel et bien perdu, et il était bien le second fils de sa mère, donc une roue de secours. Il était effectivement grand pour son âge, dommage que cela ne lui apporte pas plus d'avantages contre Lorek. Mais il y avait une chose qui était fausse. Son père n'était certainement pas un pochetron et il ne le laisserait pas se faire insulter de la sorte.

« Tu mens ! S'écria-t-il violemment. Mon père est un guerrier !

- Était, petit, était, rectifia sournoisement le grand. N'oublie pas qu'il est mort. »

La gorge de Kili se noua brusquement et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Son père avait perdu la vie, moins d'un an auparavant, lors de l'éboulement d'une mine et l'enfant ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Mais cela, Lorek l'ignorait.

« Et admettons qu'il était réellement un guerrier, continua le grand avec un sourire mauvais. Dans ce cas tu n'es pas son fils. »

La vision de Kili s'obscurcît brusquement. Comment ça, « pas son fils » ?

« Ton frère, oui, ça ce voit, il sait se battre. Mais toi ? Avec ton pauvre arc d'elfe ? Tu ne ressembles même pas à Fili, en plus. Non, vous ne pouvez pas avoir le même père. À mon avis, le tient n'est qu'un pauvre humain qui passait par là. À mon avis tu n'es qu'à moitié nain. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. »

Kili ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ses bras se tendirent d'eux-mêmes vers la gorge de Lorek. Il ne faisait pas encore sa taille mais son poids suffit à renverser le grand. Ils basculèrent tous deux dans la poussière et l'enfant commença à bourrer son adversaire de coups de poings. Sa vision était aveuglée de larmes et toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : faire payer ses paroles à Lorek.

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant et seul contre quatre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sa victime se dégagea et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Kili resta allongé-là, sanglotant et incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Lorek ne pouvait être vrai. Fili était son frère, Tilim était son père. Il était un nain à part entière, il n'était pas à moitié humain. Il entendit les grands s'approcher de lui et il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. La pluie de coups ne tarda pas à venir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les bottes de s'enfoncer dans son ventre, dans son dos et dans ses jambes. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps cela dura.

Quand enfin les nains s'arrêtèrent, il ne pleurait plus mais inspirait douloureusement un air salutaire, les mains posées sur les oreilles, pauvres défenses contre les paroles du chef de la bande qu'il entendit tout de même.

« Tu ne sais pas te battre et tu n'as pas de barbe, tu n'es pas complètement nain, tu es la honte de notre race. Tu ridiculises ta famille par ta seule existence et tu ne sers à rien. Tu n'es qu'un…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kili ? »

À l'entente de cette voix, l'enfant éclata en pleurs bruyants, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un était là, enfin. Et pas n'importe qui.

« Je rêve ! Gronda la voix, terriblement basse et grondante. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !

- Rien, Assura Lorek, soudain nerveux. On l'a trouvé comme ça !

- Menteur ! »

Le hurlement qui suivit fut bestial. Kili resta sur le sol, refusant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était replié sur lui-même, les yeux farouchement fermés. Ses sanglots étaient incontrôlables, autant de douleur que de crainte. Et si tout ce qu'avait dit Lorek était vrai ? Après tout, Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Fili, s'était un fait. Son aîné était blond aux yeux bleu tandis que lui était brun aux yeux noirs. Certes, il ressemblait à sa mère, mais cela ne lui prouvait rien sur son père ! Et s'il était réellement à moitié humain ? Et faible comme il l'était, nul doute que tous les siens le trouvaient inutile. Incapable de se défendre correctement ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais naître.

« Touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux et je jure sur Aüle que je vous égorge ! » Hurla la voix au-dessus de lui.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui et quand des bras rassurant l'entourèrent soudain, il s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que quelqu'un le suive lors d'une de ses escapades.

« Kili, dis-moi tout, lui demanda son sauveur d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

L'enfant sanglota de plus belle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être fort comme Fili ? À lui tout seul il venait de faire fuir les quatre grands, pourtant plus vieux que lui. Kili enfouis la tête dans l'épaule de son frère en pleurant bruyamment.

« Ils… Ils m'ont tapé…

- C'étaient déjà eux la dernière fois ? Demanda son frère d'une voix grondante. Enfin Kili, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis ? Oncle Thorïn aurait put faire quelque chose !

- Je… Je… »

Incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, le garçon serra plus fort son protecteur. L'aîné dût sentir que les coups n'étaient pas la seule raison de ses larmes car il répondit à l'étreinte avec tendresse.

« Là, tenta-t-il l'apaiser. Il y a autre chose ? Dis-moi petit frère, racontes-moi.

- Lorek a dit… Fili… Il a dit qu'on était pas frères ! Que mon papa à moi il devait être humain parce que je suis grand et que je sais pas me battre… C'est pas vrai, hein ? Dis Fili. Tu es toujours mon frère ? »

Les bras le serrèrent plus fort et Kili enveloppa le cou de son aîné pour coller sa joue à la sienne. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui mais il restait le plus jeune et le plus faible. Fili commença à le bercer doucement.

« Ce Lorek est un imbécile, cracha-t-il avec colère. Il est juste jaloux Kili, tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Toi et moi, on a le même papa. D'ailleurs, tu as tout à fait la forme de son visage, maman n'arrêtes pas de le dire. »

L'enfant colla son front contre le cou de son grand frère et eut une inspiration tremblante. Ses larmes n'étaient toujours pas taries mais il se sentit un peu rassuré. Il était vrai que sa mère le complimentait souvent sur son visage.

« Alors je suis un vrai nain ? Murmura-t-il avec crainte. Parce que j'ai pas de barbe non plus…

- On n'a jamais été très forts en barbe dans la famille, le rassura Fili en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Demande à maman et oncle Thorïn. Apparemment, notre oncle Frerïn et notre grand-mère n'en avaient pas non plus. Et puis la mienne n'est pas tellement grande.

- Il a dit aussi… Que je ne servais à rien… Que j'étais seulement la roue de secours d'un Roi sans royaume… Et que… Et que j'étais inutile… »

L'étreinte du plus vieux se raidit.

« Je vais le massacrer, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage. Écoutes-moi Kili, écoutes-moi. »

Fili obligea son petit frère à le regarder bien dans les yeux. Il colla son front au sien pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

« Tu n'es pas une roue de secours, tu n'en seras jamais une, tu m'entends ? Tu es mon frère et quand je serais Roi, tu seras mon conseiller. J'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es pas là pour faire joli, tu n'es pas là « au cas où ». Maman t'aime, oncle Thorïn t'aime, je t'aime. Tout ce que peut dire Lorek est faux. Tu as compris ? »

Tremblant, Kili opina. Fili soupira et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Il le serra fort et se redressa finalement, entrainant son cadet dans le mouvement.

« Viens petit frère, on rentre à la maison. Oncle Thorïn s'occupera du cas de Lorek.

- Fili… Pourquoi il est méchant comme ça avec moi, Lorek ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Tu ne lui as rien fait. Rien. Il est juste jaloux parce que tu es un prince et qu'un jour tu seras avec moi à la tête d'un peuple. Lui, son père est serrurier, au mieux il sera serrurier, au pire il deviendra soldat.

- Et… Est-ce que c'est grave que je ne sache pas me battre ? »

Les yeux de l'aîné s'arrêtèrent sur son frère et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu ne sais pas te servir d'une épée c'est parce que tu es trop jeune. L'année prochaine cela changera. Et tu es excellent avec un arc. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais tous les clouer au mur avec tes flèches avant qu'ils aient le temps de t'adresser une parole. Penses-y d'ailleurs, ça pourrait t'aider. »

Kili laissa échapper un petit rire et enveloppa la poitrine de son frère de ses bras.

« Merci d'être venus me chercher Fili, murmura-t-il, le visage enfouis dans le vêtement de son aîné.

- Pas de problème Kili, c'est mon job. La prochaine fois qu'une grosse brute dans le genre de Lorek s'approchera de toi, il aura à faire à mes lames. »

Kili comprit enfin comment son frère avait fait fuir les quatre grands alors qu'il était tout seul. Il pouvait être terrifiant avec ses deux épées dégainées. L'enfant prit alors une décision. Lui aussi deviendrait assez fort pour pouvoir sauver un jour son frère. Il devait s'entraîner avec acharnement pour être apte à le protéger dans toutes les situations. Que ce soit avec son arc ou une autre arme, il devait tout maîtriser. Pour celui qui serait un jour son Roi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Oui, il y avait une petit explication de la loyauté de Kili aussi ^^ Mais bon, ça reste superficiel. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! =) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écris ce sont mes seules rémunérations et j'y tiens !**

**Merci d'avoir lut en tout cas. Et à une prochaine fois peut-être !**


End file.
